Fake love or not?
by Rubycrystalflower
Summary: I don't want to marry you! Sakura says. Same here! Syaoran says.Will these prince and princess get along? Or will they plan to be seperated?SSXOX
1. Marry who?

Hey! This is my first fanfic for this

* * *

" Princess Sakura! Why do you try to get rid of the princes we bring you?" Said a raven color hair girl. She wore a light blue gown and a bow that picked up her hair.

" Sorry Tomoyo, I just don't like it. When they come they treat me all respectful and always tell about themselves. It's just annoying!" said Sakura.

" Well at least choose one for your acceptance day! After that you can dump them." Tomoyo uttered. Sakura just sighed.

" What is the point in that?" Sakura sat down in her Sapphire color room. She sat near a window and started to gaze out in space.

" Well I'll be downstairs if you need me." Tomoyo said before closing the door. Sakura nodded her head but really paid no attention.Sakura had long auburn hair with beautiful emerald eyes . She wore a pink gown and her little tiara. She is living in a Palace in Fiji with her friend Tomoyo. Though she thought she would have no problems..exept for her acceptance day.

' This sucks. Everyday, ' Princess another prince has come!', or, ' Please greet the prince!',. It's so ..Annoying! I don't want to see another prince!' Sakura thought in her head.

" Maybe I need to talk with Eriol.." Sakura got up and went to her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the call to be picked up.

_" Hello?"_ said a voice over the other line.

" Eriol hi!" What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"_ Hi Sakura! I'm just in london doing nothing..Anyway how is your place at Fiji Island?"_

" Nothing special. This Island is nice and all but I'm still bored."

"_ You sound depressed. Whats wrong?"_

" Well Eriol. Remember that thing I told you that I would be meeting every prince in the world thing just to get mt acceptance?"

_" Yeah."_

" Well It's not fun..at all. They all are so annoying. Some of them are disgusting, stupid,and some are even perverts!"

"_Wow.."_

" Why do I have to marry a prince now? Love doesn't grow on trees you know!"

_" Okay. Okay. So this isn't working out for you huh?"_

" After what I just said...No."

"_ Hmm..Maybe you should marry one then dump him."_

Sakura sighed.

" You and Tomoyo have the same head I swear..."

_" Hey! Anyways I know you can work it out Sakura. There is someone for you I know it."_

_"_ Thanks Eriol. I'll talk to you later,Okay? Bye." Sakura hanged up the phone and layed on her bed.

" I'm so beat! And it's only 6:00 pm!" Sakura whined.

" Im just so tired.." After that Sakura drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXXOOX

The owls started howling and the moon glowed in the dark sky.

" Mmmm.." Sakura started to open her eyes then stood up.

" Hmm..Wha? What time is it?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock.

" Wow. Its 3:00 am! I must have been sleeping early.." Sakura said to her self. Sakura looked out the window.

" Maybe..I should go for a walk." Sakura grabbed a bag filled with stuff..I don't want to explain.

" Hm.. Maybe I should go out my window. I don't want to alarm the guards.." Sakura grabbed her bag by her mouth and climbed down the vines that grew on the walls of the castle. She finally reached the floor and jumped off the vines.

" I'll take a walk in the woods, Hey we are on a Island. I'm not gonna get kidnapped." Sakura paced through the woods and stopped by a cherry blossom tree. It hasn't bloomed yet.

' I might as well enjoy this..quietness..peace..and no prince. Tomarrow is another day of annoyance.' Sakura sighed and leaned against the blossom tree.

" I can't survive again with a perverted guy or stupid ones.." Sakura uttered.

" Who are you calling a perverted,stupid guy?" said a voice out of no where. Sakura looked around francatally.

" Who's there? Show your self!" Sakura demanded. The figure came out from behind a tree.

" Calm down. I'm harmless."

Sakura squinted.She saw a guy dresses up in descent clothing. He had dark chocolate colored hair and brown colored eyes which was just hot. He had a gorgous smile..wait.

" Harmless huh? What do you want? Money, jewerly?" Sakura said in a stuck up tone.The figure laughed alittle.

" No. No. I was just walking till I heard another voice."

" Anyways. Who are you? State your name." Sakura demanded again.

" If you insist. My name is Syaoran Li. I just came here from the land of Kiminia." Syaoran assert.

" Syaoran? Well my name Sakura Kin-." Sakura stopped.'Wait if he knows my real name he would know I'm the princess!' Sakura thinked.

" Sakura Kina! Yeah. Sakura Kina." Sakura put on a fake smile. Syaoran smiled.

" Nice to me you Sakura." Syaoran greeted. Sakura frowned.

' Great. Hes being all nice..probraly knows I'm the princess of this island.' Sakura thought.

" Anyhow. What are you doing in the woods? In front of a cherry blossom tree?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed.

" Because I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk in the woods."

" Same here. Earlier I had to meet variety of people for a reason, but they all were irritating. I was very exausted." Syaoran explained. Sakura eyes widened.

" Really? I had to meet some people too. And they all were annoying.." Sakura said. Syoaran smiled. Both Sakura and Syoaran talked the whole night. They talked about life, there favorite food and all those kind of conversation. Until it was dawn.

" Oh. It looks like the sun is coming up." Sakura said. She stood up and wiped off dust from her dress.

" I better leave. I might get in trouble." Syaoran stood too.

'' Well it was nice talking to you Syaoran. I hope we meet again soon." Sakura waved.

" Bye." Syaoran waved too. They both started off opposite ways back to there homes.

As soon as Sakura got to the palace...

Palace

" Sakura! Get ready! You have another pri-"said a waitress.

" Alright! I get it! Another prince is here to see me! I know! God." Sakura put on a blue gown with her tiara and seashell earings.She made her way down stairs.

" Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo greeted Sakura as she entered the main room.

" Look Tomoyo. You can tell this prince to go home and get a life, because I don't want to marry him." Sakura said in a ' I don't care' tone. Tomoyo sighed.

" Sakura listen..Your mother and father called from the country Linia. They said that the prince thats coming today is the one you are gonna marry. Even if you don't want to.." Tomoyo explained.

" What! I have to marry him against my will! This is not right! What if he's a .."

" Sakura! Just go through with this! Please!" Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura sighed.

" This is a nightmare!" Sakura walked to her red throne. She sat careless.

" Okay bring me this prince." Sakura said. Then she heard a yell.

" What do you mean I have to marry her forcefully! Don't I have a say in this! I can't marry someone I just met!"

Sakura made a confused look.

" Tomoyo? Who was that?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo shrugged.

" Not a clue."

Then Sakura saw a person being dragged out( literlly) to Sakura's presence.

" Princess Sakura, I present Prince Syoaran.He's from the palace, in Kiminia." Said a teach next to the prince. Syaoran and Sakura gasped.

" Syaoran!"

" Sakura!" Both of them yelled. Tomoyo gave a confused look.

" I-I ..." Sakura tried to say.

" Y-you never..." Syaoran said.Sakura stood up and dragged Tomoyo along with her. They went to another room.

" Tomoyo! How come you didn't tell he was the prince!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo shrugged.

" Hey! You wouldn't really care if I told you who it was!" Tomoyo replied back. Sakura gave back.

" Okay you made your point.But why him!" Sakura said. Tomoyo got alittle angry.

" Okay what is it between you two? It looks like you guys met somewhere before!"

Sakura tilt her head.

" Well ...Last n-night I sneaked out side because I couldn't sleep. And I sort off bumped in to him. We talked and then I had to come home so I did't expect it to be him." Sakura explained. Tomoyo smiled.

" This is perfect! You guys already met! So it's okay right?" Tomoyo stated happily. Sakura shook her head.

" No. He lied to me! I thought he was a normal person! He never told me he was a prince!" Sakura turned her head. Tomoyo frowned.

" Well whether you like it or not your gonna marry him!" Tomoyo then left.

" This is too much.." Sakura muttered. Then someone came in.

" Hey."

Sakura turned around.

" Oh. What do you want Syaoran?"Sakura asked.

" Hey what is your problem?"

" Well...you didn't tell me that you were a prince! Now I have to marry you! I can't take it!"

" Hey it wasn't my idea! My father just told shortly I had to marry the next princess I met! " Syaoran said back. Sakura stood up.

" Look! I don't plan to get married in my age! Besides I wouldn't marry you even if you the last man on earth!" Sakura prattle.

" You know what same here! " Syaoran turned his back." You are so crude!"

" Hpmh!" Sakura walked out of the room. Syaoran just sighed and sat on a near by couch.

" What a way to start a relationship." Syaoran muttered.

In Sakura's chamber (room)

'' I can't believe I'm engaged to him! This can not get any worse!" Sakura threw herself on her violet color bed. She whined.

" I hate this! He's even worse than the other princes. He is so rude!"

" You know what? I should call Eriol. He probraly can help me with my problem." Sakura raced to her phone. She dialed Eriols number.

"_ Hello?"_

" Eriol!"

_" What? Is this Sakura? What do you want?"_

_"_ Eriol! I'm engaged!"

"_Good for you! I knew you would find someone."_

_"_No! This is bad! I have to marry him! My parents made me! And he's the worse guy I've met!"

"_ Sakura..Calm down. What wrong? Is he a pervert? Stupid? What ever you say about them?"_

_"_ No! He's worse! I just can't stand him! He's so rude!"

"_Why? Are you mad at him or something?"_

" Yeah! I snuck out yesterday because I couldn't sleep. Anyways I sat in front of a tree till I bumped into him, we talked and all but now this morning I found out he's a prince and he never told me!" Sakura yelled. Eriol sighed.

"_Sakura your over reacting. It shouldn't be that bad."_

_"_ You know what Eriol.. I think your right. I should try."

_" Hey Sakura I have to go. I'll talk some other time okay?"_

" Alright. Bye." Click!" Sakura hanged up and sat on the chair near the window.

" But I don't want to get married!" Sakura yelled. Then she hit an idea.

" Wait a secon..If I convince him to help me break the engagment then I won't have to marry him!" Sakura said happily.

" I need to talk to Syaoran.." Sakura immediatly ran out of her room and ran to her throne.

" Tomoyo! Where is Prince Syaoran!"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura odd.

" Um..Well he is in the garden. He said he needed some fresh air." Tomoyo repleid. Before Tomoyo knew it, Sakura zoomed to the garden

At the garden.

" Prince Syaoran. Do you want to leave?" Syaoran Teach asked. Syaoran sighed.

" Yeah.." Syaoran began to exit the garden.' Man..She was so sweet last night. She is all of a sudden mean.' Syaoran scratched his head.

" This is so weird.."

" SYAORAN!" screamed a familiar voice. Syaoran nervously turned around.

" What the?" Syaoran was suddenlyeing pulled.

" Sorry! I'll return him soon!" Sakura yelled to the teach.

" Hey whats your problem! And stop choking me!"Sakura stopped infront of the cherry blossom tree.

" Sorry. But I need to tell you something!"

Syaoran brushed off the dust that followed him.

" What?"

" Look! I don't want to go through with this engagment,so I have a idea!" Sakura annouced. Syaoran sweatdrop.

'' Listen! If me and you act like we like each other, then you can cheat on me or whatever and break the engagment for a reason!" Sakura explained.

" Okay...Do you think it'll work?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nod.

" I know it."

" Alright if I don't have to marry you!" Syaoran spat out. Sakura got pissed.

" Same here!"

" Well you wanna start?" Syaoran asked. Sakura gulped.

" Sigh. Well okay. But how?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smirked.

" Like this." He grabbed Sakura and carried her bridal style.

" Hey!" Sakura complained. Syaoran raised an eye brow.

" Remember. This is for the cancelation. So don't get any Ideas!"

Sakura pretended to smile and let Syaoran carry her to the exit of the garden. Syaoran's teach saw them.

" Pr-prince Syaoran. Are you ready to g-go?" The teach asked. Syaoran nod.

" Yes." Syaoran put Sakura down.

" Okay my darling. I must go." Syaoran said in a 'romantic' tone. Sakura took a big breath.

" Okay. I'll see you tomarrow? Right?" Sakura said in a pleading way. Syaoran smiled.

"Ofcourse." Syaoran than waved to Sakura and heads off to his ride.

" Bye!" Sakura waved . Until they were out of sight Sakura gasped.

" I can't take this! I don't think I could pull off this act!"Sakura drooppy walked inside her castle.

Syaoran's pov

" That was disgusting! I can't pull off an act like that everyday..." Syaoran rubbed behind his head.

" But she didn't do bad herself..."

* * *

Okay..I did my bets so no flames! Oh and disclaimer of ccs!:) 


	2. Living togther!

Hey! Okay I made this chapter shorts so enjoy.

* * *

At Sakura's Palace

" What!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo nodded.

" Yup. Now that we saw you getting along with each other the other day, He would be living with us!" Tomoyo said cheerfuly.

" You got to be kidding.." Sakura layed back on her throne.' I never think of him living in my castle with..me.'

" Princess Sakura. Prince Syaoran is here." a teach said. Sakura looked behind him to see Syaoran's angry face.

" Um..We need to talk!" Sakura got off her throne and grabbed Syaoran and went to another room. Away from the throne. Sakura stopped.

" Where are we?" Syaoran asked.

" We are in a back room. Before I head to the throne room I fix my hair and stuff in here." Sakura explained." Why do you need to know?"

" Because I 'm gonna live here for now on and I need to know what stuff is." Syaoran spatted out.

" Hmph! Well how should I know you would be living in my castle! It's not my fault." Sakura yelled.

" Right..." Syaoran muttered.

" You are the worse I swear!" Sakura turned away .

" Well are still doing the plan?" Sakura asked.

" Sure. It'll be worth it." Syaoran replied.

" What! What that supposed to mean!" Sakura yelled.

" Nothing." Syaoran then walked out of the room.

" Well I can't wait till it over." Sakura stomped to her chamber. She went straight to her phone. She dialed a number."

"_Hello?"_ Eriol asked.

" Eriol! I need help!" Sakura yelled in the phone.

_" Ow! Hey don't make me go death_!" Eriol covered his ear.

" Sorry Eriol but something worse has happened!"

"_What?"_

_"_He's living with me!"

"_Thats nice."_

_"_Eriol!"

"_What? You know you exxaggurate to much. At least give him a chance!"_

_"_ And I thought you were on my side!"

"_I'm on nobody side! I just want you to be happy and live the rest of your life with a guy you love. So give him a chance."_

_"_ Sigh. Eriol for some reason you calm me down when I'm frustrated.''

"_Hey what are best friends for? Anyway I gotta go. I have a meeting with the someone in argentina..Anyways bye!"_

_"_Bye." After that Sakura hanged up the phone. She then saw her door open.

" Huh?'' Sakura looked and saw Syaoran amber colored eyes.

" What are you doing here!" Sakura yelled.

" Who were you talking to on the phone?" Syaoran asked. Sakuar made a confused look.

" Why do you need to know?"

" Just tell me!" Syaoran said impatencely.

" Okay. I was calling a friend of mine. I always talk to him when I had a problem." Sakura explained. Syaoran raised an eyes brow.

" Problem, right..."

" Shut up stupid!" Sakura threw a pillow at Syaoran.

" Hey!" Syaoran grabbed the pillow and threw it back. It hit Sakura's face.

" Arg! Now you done it: Sakura ran toward Syaoran with a pillow.

" Uh oh. Better run!" Syaoran ran away. Sakura chasing him.

" Get back here!" Sakura ran faster.

" ulp! I better go to a safe place!" Syaoran turned on a corner and went inside the room. Sakura came in too.

" Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Then calmed down.

" Huh? Who's room is this?" Sakura asked.

" Mine." Syaoran said. Sakura glared at Syaoran.

" Ah. Forget it!" Sakura put down the pillow. Syaoran sighed in relief.

" Your room is nice." Sakura said.

" Really? Yours wasn't that bad either." Syaoran smiled. Sakura went to his window.

" You have a beautiful veiw if the sea you know."' Sakura glanced at the ocean. Syaoran stood next to Sakura.

" Your right. It's beautiful." Syaoran made a gorgous smiled. Sakura snickered.' If he can trick me I can trick him!' Sakura stood closer to Syaoran. Then rested her head on his shoulder. Syaoran gulped.

" Sakura what are yo-"

" Sshh.." Sakura whispered. Syaoran blushed alittle.

" Sakura!" Syaoran whispered.

" Syaoran, look at me.." Sakura looked up to see Syaoran amber eyes. She then went closer to his face.

" Sakura?" Syaoran looked at her lips.

" Shh.." Sakura's lips were only an inch away from Syaoran's. Syaoran closed his eyes.

" Sakura..." Syaoran whispered. Then Sakura put her to fingers on his lips. Syaoran opened his eyes.

" Just kidding! Idiot!" Sakura giggled and left his room.

" Why that little! Sakura!" Syaoran screamed angrily. Sakura just skipped along to her room.

" Man. That was a fun. It won't be that bad to live with him.." Sakura laid on her bed.

" I'm already beat.."

And with that Sakura slept.

* * *

I'll try to make the Next chapyer longer! 


	3. Jealous!

I updated! Hope you like it1

* * *

Sakura woke up and yawned. She looked at her clock.

" 2:26 am? Wow. I always wake up early when I sleep early." Sakura strechted her arms.

" Mmm! I'll take a walk again.." Sakura wore a yellow night gown and grabbed her bag.

" I don't feel like changing." Sakura again climbed down the vines and headed toward the cherry blossom tree.It was a cool night and the moon was showing it's full face. Sakura smiled and lay her head by the tree. She started to thought.

' Syaoran is such an idiot. But that was cute the way he acted after that little trick..giggle. But if thats the way he acts in a situation like that, he needs to work on it.' Sakura then closed her eyes. ' This is nice...It's so nice and cool out here...'

" Sakura?" Said a familiar voice. Sakura opened her eyes.

" Huh? Whos?"Sakura looked beside her.

" Syaoran? What are you doing here?'' Sakura asked. Syaoran turned his head.

" I couldn't sleep." He said a mad tone. Sakura giggled.

" Hey! Are you still mad about what happened yesterday?" Sakura asked in a girlish voice. Syaoran closed his eyes and ignore her.

" You deserved it anyway. The way you treated was mean!" Sakura spatted out. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

" But that was to far!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura ignored him.

" Anyways the plan is still on you know." Sakura smiled. Syaoran snickered.

"Whatever.." Syaoran sat down.

" Hey truth or dare?" Sakura just said out of the blue. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

" Dare me."

Sakura gave out an evil smile.

" I dare you to..." Sakura looked around.

" To...climb the cherry tree to the top!" Sakura said. Syaoran gasped.

" What! Are you out of your mind! The thing is like 3 stories high! If I fall, pfht! Forget marrying me!" Syaoran complained.

" Your such afraidy cat!" Sakura uttered. Syaoran got pissed.He turned his back toward her.

" Why don't you climb it yourself! I bet you start to cry for help by the time you climb 5 inched from the ground! I don't care if you fall or not!" Syaoran shouted.

" Oh really? Look for yourself!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran turned around.

" Sakura what are you doing! Get down from there!" Syaoran screamed. Sakura was on top of the cherry blossom tree. She was sitting on a branch. She sticked her tongue out.

" Neh! Ha! I proved you wrong!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran got angry.

" Sakura get down from there! You might fall!" Syaoran yelled.

" Really? I thought you didn't care if I fall or not!"

Syaoran clenched his fist.

" If you fall the blame will be on me! And you'll get hurt!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura sighed.

" Okay..hold on. Let me get down." Sakura stepped on the branches carefully.

" Hey this is no sweat."Then Sakura slipped from a thin branch and it broke.

" EEYYAAH!" Sakura screamed while falling down the tree.

" SAKURA!" Syaoran jumped from branch to branch. He then caught her.

" That was close.." Syaoran sighed. Then the branch he was standing on snapped. They both started to fall again.

" AAHH!" Sakura screamed.

" Shoot!" Syaoran faced his back to the ground and put Sakura on top.

" What are you doing!" Sakura yelled.

" This way I'll hit the ground first! I can't let you get hurt!" Syaoran yelled back.

' Syaoran...'

Then both Sakura and Syaoran hit the ground.

" Agh!" Syaoran said in pain. Sakura landed ontop of Syaoran.

" Ow.." Sakura stood up.

" Gasp! Syaoran! Are you okay!" Sakura put her hand on his cheek.

" Yeah..ow..I'm alright. My back hurts alot though..'' Syaoran try to stand up. Sakura helped him.

" Come on. Lets go to my room. I'll get some ice packs." Sakura lifted one of Syaorans shoulder.

" Ow..." Syaoran said in a low voice.

Sakura's room

" Ah! Thats freezing cold!" Syaoran complained.

" Come on! It'll make it feel better." Sakura laid the towel covered ice pack on Syaorans back.

" Whatever.." Syaoran layed on Sakura's bed.

" I'm so sorry that I made you come after me when I fell..." Sakura apologized. Syaoran shrugged.

" It's okay. At least your alright."

Sakura sighed. Then placed her hand over his back.' Wow..his back is so hot...and tender..I just want to..'

" Hey the ice pack is warm again." Syaoran said. Sakura snapped back to reality.

" Oh..Uh,let me just flip it." Sakura said.

" Sakura? Can you massage my back?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed.

" W-why?"

" It's that my back really hurts, It feels numb right now too." Syaoran complain. Sakura blushed harder.

" No!"

" Please?"

Sakura looked at his pleading eyes.

" Oh..okay! That'll be my repay to you..." Sakura took out the ice pack. She then put her hands on his back.

" Your back is so cold.." Sakura said. Syaoran sighed.

" Well thats what happens when you put 4 ice packs on my back!"

Sakura just started to massage his back.

" Mmm.." Syaoran groaned.

" What!" Sakura asked.

" Nothing."

" Hmph!" Sakura massaged his back harder thinking it's hurting him. Syaoran smiled.

' I give up.' Sakura just massaged his back normally.

' This is weird...Wait! I hate him. I don't want to marry him! Think straight Sakura! Okay...you can not enjoy massaging his back. He is a stupid, rude, annoying, ...' Sakura looked at his chocolate colored hair and his amber colored eyes.' he's...' Then she started to feel his back with her hand.' He's sexy, hot, and cute-'

" Hey what are you doing?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blinked.

" Oh! Uh, nothing! Why!" Sakura yelled.

" Nevermind. Syaoran stood up.

" Huh?"

" Thanks Sakura. My back feels better." Syaoran strectched his arms.

" Whatever.." Sakura stood up stright on the bed.

" Wheres my shirt?" Syaoran asked.

" Oh. Um well you kind of ripped it apart from the fall..so." Sakura explained.

" Alright. Then I'll sleep with out a shirt." Syaoran opened the door.

" Syaoran, if the guards see you in the shadows and think your intruder...they slice you." Sakura warned him.

" Okay. I'll sleep here tonight. My room is like in the other side of this castle anyways.." Syaoran closed the door and went toward her bed.

" Hey! I don't want you sleeping in my room! And not on my bed!" Sakura pouted. Syaoran ignored her.

" Hey, we are 'suppolsy' to get married so it won't matter if we sleep together. Come." Syaoran opened the covers for her.

" No way! I don't care if we are 'supposly' gonna get marry!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran shrugged.

" Whatever." He then layed down. Sakura sighed.

" Oh alright! If someone comes in it'll cover our plan. Got it!" Sakura slid next to him on the bed.

" Whatever. I'm just tired." Syaoran layed down and closed his eyes. Sakura pulled the blankent up to cover her.

' I'm alittle cold..' Sakura thought. Then she felt Syaoran's arm around her.

" Your cold.'' Syaoran said. Sakura blushed.

" Hey! Maybe because I wore a short sleeve gown and went out. I'm not that cold..." Sakura closed her eyes so she can sleep.

30 min later

' I can't sleep!' Sakura thought. Syaoran was sleeping still holding on to her.

' I can't sleep with Syaoran holding me in this...position!' Sakura tried to move his arm. But he just made his grip tighter. Then his face moved next to her ear.

' Eeep!' Sakura gulped. He started to breathe slowly and tickeling her ear.

' Now I can't sleep at all!' Sakura tried to move her head away. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her to his warm body.

' Um..' Sakura blushed lightly.

" Mmm..." Syaoran murmured. Sakura closed her eyes.

' I can't take this..but..his warm body against mines feels...good? Wait! No,no,no,no! Sakura Kinomoto you cannot enjoy this! Snap out of it! Just try to sleep!' Sakura closed her eyed forcefully. Then Syaoran put his lips on her neck. Resting it there. Sakura sighed.

' At least he is not tickleing my ear...I can rest alittle.' Sakura then drifted to sleep.

Next morning

" Hmm?" Sakura looked around. She just woke up. She then stood up straight. She saw Syaoran still sleeping beside her.

'' Syaoran?" Sakura then remebered last night.' Oh..' Sakura blushed.' This is so weird...'

" S-Sakura?" Syaoran said in a tired tone. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

" Oh..."

" Morning. Did you sleep okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed.

" It's none of your concerns!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran made a confused face. Sakura got out of the bed and went to her bathroom. She brushed her hair.

" Okay..Well I had a good sleep.'' Syaoran said. Sakura twiched.

" I bet you did!" Sakura angryly shouted making Syaoran fall off the bed.

" Hey! Why are you so angry?" Syaoran asked. Sakura ignored him.

" Alright then, I 'll go to my room. So see ya." Syaoran walked out of the room. Sakura just fixed herself in the mirror.

" I'm tired.." Sakura then took a shower.

At breakfast

" Would you like any more tea prince Syaoran?" said a waitress. Syaoran shook his head.

" No thanks."

" How about you Princess Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head too.

" No thanks. I'm full." Sakura wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up.

" Thank you. Excuse me." Sakura walked to the back room of the throne room. Syaoran just sat there thinking.

Back room

" Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled. She was making a dress. But was sewing right now.

" I'm making your dress, remember? Your acceptance day is in a month! We have to get ready." Tomoyo happily started to sew her dress again. Sakura sighed.

" Well at least it doesn't have ruffles.."

" Oh I'm not done with that yet. I'll put it on in a few days." Tomoyo said.

" No! No ruffles! I just want a normal dress!" Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo sighed.

" Okay. No ruffles." Tomoyo then continued to sew. Sakura left the room to the libary. She sat on a red chair.

" Acceotance day...I wonder if they'll go for our little plan?" Sakura said.

" Maybe." said a voice. Then Sakura's eyes got covered by two hands.

" Hey. Who's this?" Sakura traveled up the arms to feel a face.

" Hey! Watch it." Sakura's eyes were then released from the hands. Sakura turned around.

" Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

Syaoran sat next to Sakura.

" I just thought I talk to you. I don't have anything else to do." Syaoran said.

" Really? So I'm like entertainment to you?" Sakura asked in a joking tone. Syaoran nod.

" Hey!" Sakura playfully hit him with a sofa pillow. Syaoran smiled.

" Oh yeah?" Syaoran hit Sakura with a pillow. Sakura hit back and Syaoran hit back.

" Will you stop?" Sakura asked.

" You keep hitting me!" Syaoran reasoned. He then hit her alittle to far and made her fall off her chair.

" Hey!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed Syaoran's shirt collar and made him go down with her.

" Let go!" Syaoran complained. Then they both were on the ground.

" Ow! Why did you hit me hard!" Sakura yelled.

" Hey you pulled me down!" Syaoran said back. Then Syaoran noticed he was on top of Sakura.

" Oh.uh..'' Syaoran looked at Sakura's emerald eyes. They both blushed.

" Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran! You have visitors." said Syaorans teach. Syaoran and Sakura jumped off each other.

" Oh uh OKay!" Both of them said. They both stood up and walked to the throne room with out looking at each other. They both sat at there seat.

" Prince Eriol is here." said Sakura's teach.

" Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

" Eriol!" Sakura got off her seat and ran toward Eriol.

" Hey Sakura!" Eriol greeted.Sakura hugged Eriol.

" Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Sakura asked.

" I just wanted to surprise you." Eriol smiled. Sakura smiled too.

" Sakura who's this?" Syaoran asked. He was standing next to Sakura.

" Oh. Eriol this is Syaoran. Syaoran this is Eriol." Sakura introduced.

" Hello." Eriol greeted. Syaoran just turned his head.

" Hmph!"

Sakura hit Syaoran's shoulder.

" Be nice! He's my friend!" Sakura said. Eriol smiled.

" Come on Eriol! You want to have tea?" Sakura asked. Eriol nod.

" Sure." Then Sakura pulled Eriol away to the dining room.

Syaoran went to his room.He sat down on his bed.

" Who the hell was that?" Syaoran asked himself.

At the dinning room

" So Sakura who was that boy you were with?" Eriol asked. Sakura stopped sipping her tea.

" Oh. That was Syaoran. He's my fiancee.." Sakura rolled her eyes. Eriol laughed alittle.

" Oh so that was the 'rude,jerk' you were talking about on the phone?" Eriol sarcastically said. Sakura tilt her head.

" Uh..yeah." Sakura sipped her tea.

" Are you two getting along?" Eriol asked. Sakura blushed thinkung about last night.

" No! I mean we are not really ..wait, I mean we are..." Sakura tried to say.Eriol chuckle.

" Well I'm glad. Hey Sakura I have to go. I just stopped by to say hi. I'll see you in a few days." Eriol put his cup down and exited the kitchen. Sakura followed.

" Aright Eriol. I'll call you soon. See ya." Sakura waved as Eriol was being escorted out of the castle by his teach. Sakura went inside and noticed Syaoran wasn't here.

" Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura then walked to his room. She knocked on his door.

" Yeah?" Syaoran yelled from the other side of the door.

" Can I come in? It's me Sakura."

" Come in."

Sakura opened the door and saw Syaoran laying on his bed reading a book.

" What do you want?" Syaoran asked. Sakura walked in and closed the door.

" I'm just wondering where you were..." Sakura said. Syaoran raised an eye brow.

" I thought you were hanging out with Eriol." Syaoran murmered. Sakura sat down on his bed.

" Yeah but he had to leave, but he's coming in a few days." Sakura explained. Syaoran pouted.

" I bet your happy."

" Hey whats wrong? You been acting like this since Eriol came!" Sakura yelled.

" Nothing! I'm just concerned!" Syaoran sat up.

" Well you don't have to be concern about everything! " Sakura said. Syaoran glared at Sakura.

" Oh because you have a Eriol to protect you?"

Sakura twichted.

" What are you talking about?"

" You know!"

" No I don't!"

" Will you drop the act!"Syaoran yelled.

" What are you talking about? I not putting up an act!" Sakura got of the bed. Syaoran ignored her.

" Hey will you talk please!"

" Okay I'm talking! Happy!" Syaoran also got off the bed.

" What is your problem!" Sakura yelled.

" Nothing!"

" Ohyeah? Then why are asking me stupid questions!"

"I'm not!" Syaoran yelled.

" Yes you are! "

" Will you just shut up!"

" You get all mad at me because your jealous of Eriol!" Sakura stopped and covered her mouth. Syaoran clenched his fist.

" I'm not jealous." Syaoran said in a low tone.

" Then why are we fighting?" Sakura asked looking away. Syaoran just kept looking at Sakura.

" I don't know."

Sakura sighed and walked out of the room. Syaoran sat on his bed with his elbows on his knee. He looked down.

" This is so messed up."

* * *

Well hope you enjooy it. If I get more reviews I'll update quicker.:) 


	4. Kiss

Sorry I made this one short. I just don't have time. I'll make the next chapter longer!promise! But if I make it longer you have to be patience. :)

* * *

" Syaoran you idiot!" Sakura jumped on her bed.

'Why is he telling me I'm happier with Eriol? Eriol is my friend. Why does he think I ...' Sakura stood up from her bed.

" Does he think I have feelings for Eriol?" Sakura walked to her window. ' I have feelings for Eriol?'

Dining room

" Sakura whats wrong? You look down." Tomoyo asked. Sakura nod.

" No. I'm just thinking." Sakura said looking at her food. Syaoran just ate being quiet.

" Well..what are you thinking?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed.

" Just thinking about someone." Sakura replied. Syaoran started to listen.

" Who?"

" Tomoyo, I'm just thinking! You don't have to know." Sakura finished her food and paced to her chamber.

" I'm going to bed." Sakura said before she left. Syaoran just pretend nothing happened. Tomoyo looked at him.

' Somethings up.' Tomoyo thought. Syaoran then finished his food. He went to his chamber.

" Night." He said to Tomoyo.

" Good night." She said back.

3 days later

It was a sunny day at the palace and the breeze was cool.

" I don't like this.." Sakura said . She was sitting in her room.' I haven't looked or talked to Syaoran for 3 whole days! I wonder if he is still mad at me..' Sakura thought. She then heard a call.

" Princess Sakura! You have a visitor!" yelled Tomoyo. Sakura tilt her head.

" I wonder who it is?"

Sakura pace to the throne room.

" Yes? Who is it?"

Tomoyo smiled and stepped aside.

" Eriol!" Sakura smiled and hugged Eriol. Eriol smiled and hugged her back.

" Hi Sakura. I told you I'll be back in a few days." Eriol said. Sakura smiled. Then she saw Syaoran in the corner of her eye. He looked angry but calmed. He then left.

' Syaoran?'

" Hey Sakura wanna go to the garden? I have to tell you something." Eriol said. Sakura tilt her head.

" Uh. Okay." Sakura followed Eriol to the garden. They stopped near a pond in the garden.

" Eriol what do you want to tell me?" Sakura asked. Eriol turned his head.

" Sakura are you happy with Syaoran?" Eriol asked. Sakura eyes widened.

" Eriol? What do you mea-"

Eriol cut her off with his lips. Sakura didn't move in shock.

' What? Is Eriol..?' Sakura then pushed Eriol away.

" Eriol why did you do that?" Sakura asked blushing. Eriol just started to walk to the exit of the garden. Sakura followed.

" Eriol!"

Eriol stopped.

" Sakura, I have feelings for you. I don't mind if you marry anyone but as long as your happy, I will let you go. I have to go now so, I'll wait for your answer." And with that Eriol left. Sakura stood there still in shock.

In a distance room,amber eyes are fill with anger, confusion,and jealously...

* * *

Remeber patience:) 


	5. Sakura!

Finally updated! Hope you enjoy it! I made it long like I promise!

* * *

Sakura was in her room, laying on her yellow covered bed. She covered her head with her pillow.

' This is so confusing! Eriol has feelings for me but Syaoran is jealous...and I'm stuck in the middle...' Sakura got up from her bed. She stood up.

' I only think of Eriol as a friend though...but now that he told me he loves me, I don't know what to think of him. And Syaoran...I think of him as a ...' Sakura walked slowly to the window.' But I don't want to hurt Eriol...he says he'll be happy who ever I marry. But he'll be very hurt,inside. I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt anyone... At the begining Syaoran and I plan to split apart..but all through this time I...'

Sakura started to gloom.

' But..I don't want to hurt anyone..I don't...I don't want to hurt Eriol, My best friend,or Syaoran my...Fiancee.' Sakura stood up straight.

" I have to talk to Eriol!" Sakura started to walk to the door. But right when she turned the knob, Syaoran opened the door.

" Syaoran? " Sakura backed up alittle from the door. Syaoran closed the door and walked closer to Sakura.

" Syaoran what is it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran glared at Sakura. Sakura gulped.

' This is not a good time...' Sakura thought.

" Why him Sakura?!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura tilt her head.

" What are you talking about?" Sakura asked nervoulsy. Syaoran clenched his fist.

" Don't give me that! Tell me!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura studdered back.

" Syaoran I have to go.." Sakura said lowly while walking to the door. Syaoran shove Sakura back.

" Hey!"

" You are not getting out of this room without telling me!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura looked at Syaoran.' Did he see me and Eriol at the garden today?!' Sakura turned her head.

" Did y-you see us at the-"

" Heck yeah!" Syaoran spatted out. Sakura shuddered.

" Syaoran look-"

" Just tell me why Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

" Okay...Syaoran I..." Then Sakura pushed Syaoran away from the door and ran out of the room. Syaoran controlled his balance.

" Sakura!" Syaoran ran after Sakura. Sakura ran through the halls.

" I have to get away! Where?!" Sakura kept running with Syaoran following.

" Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran yelled.

' Syaoran I have to tell Eriol first! Then I'll have the courage to tell you!' Sakura turned on a corner and ran into a room. She closed the door.

" What where am I now?" Sakura studyed the room." Oh! I'm in the guest chamber, the one Eriol used when he comes over.."

" Sakura!"

Sakura jolted.

" Shoot! Gotta hide! Where?Where?" Sakura then saw the closet." It's my only choice.." Sakura ran to the closet and tried to hide herself behind the clothing.

" Sakura! Get back!" Syaoran ran into the room and locked the door. He looked around.

" Sakura your in here! Get out all ready!" Syaoran then heard deep breathing. He turned his head to the closet.

" Sakura." Syaoran walked toward the closet. Sakura gulped and closed her eyes.

Then Sakura's wrist was lugged out of the closet. She was pushed near the bed.

" Ow!"

" Why'd you run?!" Syaoran yelled.

' He looks furious..' Sakura backed up.

" Syaoran, I.."

" Sakura just tell me! Don't give me these paused moments!"

Sakura backed up more. Syaoran walked closer.

" Listen Syaoran! I can't be here right now! I have to see someone!"

" Who?! Eriol!" Syaoran shouted.Sakura was pissed.

" Look Syaoran! If you have a grudge against Eriol don't put it all on me!"

" I don't care! Just answer my question from the begining! Why him?!"

Sakura tried to avoid answering that.

" I didn't pick him! I didn't pick anyone! I just know-"

" You know nothing Sakura! You don't know how I fe-"

" What do you mean I don't know nothin?! I am trying to get through these vines you guys are putting me in!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran clenched his fist.

" Oh so you think your stuck between everything?!" Syaroan yelled back.

" I'm not saying that! I 'm just trying to do stuff in order!"

" Oh really?!"

" You know what Syaoran your making things harder for me! Why don't you just stop?! It's not like you care about me--!"

Syaoran pushed Sakura on the bed. He grabbed her wrist and held her down.

" Ow! Let me go Syaoran!"

" No!"

Sakura stopped.

" Syaoran...''

" Sakura I can't go through with the plan..."

Syaoran put his head next to Sakura's ear.

" I cannot go with an other women, I-I cannot bare to see you with another guy!" Syaoran said. Sakura eyes widened.

' I'm not ready for this.. I don't want to hear!' Sakura thought. She tried to get loose.

" Please let me go!"

" No! Just listen!"

" Stop! No! I don't want to listen!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran tighten his grip.

" Sakura!"

" Just let me go Syao-"

Syaoran put his lips over Sakura's. Sakura stayed still.

' What? Wha? Syaoran is...' Sakura closed her eyes.

' Syaoran...' Sakura then opened her eyes.' Wait!'

" Stop!" Sakura pushed Syaoran off. Syaoran looked shock. Sakura got of the bed.

" I can't deal with this now!" Sakura yelled. She started to sprint to the door. Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

" Sakura!"

" Let go idiot!" Sakura raised her hand and slapped Syaoran across the face. He fell back on the bed. Sakura was instantly out of the room.

" Sakura..." Syaoran put his hand over his cheek.

Sakura ran through the hallways crying tears. She then stopped at her bathroom.

" Huh?" She touched her tears.

" Why am I crying? I have no reason to cry..." Sakura then placed her finger on her lip.

' He actually...' Sakura splashed water on her face. ' I can't believe this..' Sakura dried off and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed.

" I have to tell Eriol I...only think of him as a friend. I now know I..." Sakura stood up. She ran downstairs to the throne room.

" Tomoyo! Tell my teach to bring Prince Eriol here! I need to talk to him!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo nod.

" Okay..But you think he'll come now at 9:00 at night?"Tomoyo asked. Sakura nod.

" Ofcourse! Besides if he's asleep I'll wake him up myself!" Sakura warned. Tomoyo sweatdrop.

" Okay.." Tomoyo told the teach and he called Eriol right away. Sakura waited in the back room.

'' Okay. I can do this, I can do this!" Sakura took a deep breath.

30 min later

" Sakura he's here!" Tomoyo said. Sakura jumped up and ran to the throne room. Eriol was giving his jacket to the waitress.

" Hello Sakura." Eriol smiled. Sakura blushed.

" Hey we need to talk." Sakura grabbed Eriol's arm and pulled him to the back room.

" What is it Sakura?" Eriol asked. Sakura looked down.

" Eriol about my answer..." Sakura eyes started to water. Eriol looked at Sakura and sat down.

" Sakura if you don't love me I'm not forcing you to give me an answer." Eriol said. Sakura looked up.

" Eriol I-.. I don't want to hurt you,but I only think of you as a friend.." Sakura finished. Eriol smiled.

" Thats okay Sakura. I understand. I knew you wouldn't respond back the way I expected but it's okay really." Eriol stood up.

" I have to go now. I'll see sometimes okay?" Eriol then left. Sakura stood there with tears strolling down her cheeks.

" I'm sorry Eriol. I just.." Sakura cleared her eyes and headed toward the garden. She stood in front of the Cherry blossom tree.

" This sucks." Sakura leaned against the tree.

" Its like 10:00 pm! I want to go to sleep but I don't want to go to the castle. Sakura closed her eyes.

" I'm tired...'' Sakura then remebered something.

" Wait. Am I supposed to do something tomarrow? Or was is next week? I don't know. I'll ask Tomoyo tomarrow..."

Sakura closed her eyes and slept under the cool the night.

Next morning

" What?! What the hell?!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo nod.

" Don't tell me you forgot? I been telling you a bunches a time." Tomoyo said. Sakura frowned.

" I forgot. I didn't know today was the start of my lessons..."

" Oh don't worry! I got your clothes ready." Tomoyo handed Sakura her clothes.

" Um...Tomoyo? This is a dress...thats up to my lower thigh?!" Sakura looked at the dress.

" What classes am I taking again?!" Sakura asked.

" Remember? Your gonna perform at the ceramony. Your gonna do a Tango with a partner."

" What?! Tango?! I cannot do this!" Sakura gave the clothing back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave it back.

" Sakura! You are gonna do this even if it kills you! Got it?!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura gulped.

" Okay.." Sakura walked to the ball room She wore the dress Tomoyo gave her. It was a bblue dress. It was up to hewr thighs but she had shorts under that go with the dress. It had a golden colored flower on one side of the dress. The top was strapless.

" I swear this is so revealing!" Sakura walked toward her Tango intructor.

" Hello Princess Sakura. My name is Melin and I'll be your Tango teacher and prepare you for your ceromony next week." Melin greeted. Sakura greet.

" Hello. It's nice to meet you."

" Well Sakura thats a nice dress you have there."

" It's kind of revealing..."

" Oh don't worry! But the Tango your gonna do is gonna be strong so stay with me okay?"

Sakura nod.

" Alright first you must stretch.."

Sakura started to learn the basics of Tango and how to jump to your partner. While in the other room...

" Why?! I can't do that!" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo sighed.

" You have to do this. Got it?! This is for the ceromony. You have to learn how to Tango with a partner. No quetsions! Bye!" Tomoyo walked out of the room.

" Aw man! This is so stupid! Why would I want to learn toTango?" Syaoran spatted.

" Hello Prince Syaoran. My name is Rei Kin. I'll be your intructer."

" Hello. "

" Well shall we start?"

" Whatever.."

3 days later

" Okay Sakura can you do the routine?" Melin asked. Sakura nod. She walked slowly and then turned swiftly. Then she bend down and slowly stood up. Then she started to twirl and stand on one toe. After that she leaped and stopped in a butterfly pose.

" How was that?" Sakura asked sweating. Melin nod.

" That was perfect! Now that you know everything you can pick a dance to do with your partner and he'll know which routine your doing."

" Are you sure I can do this?"

" Ofcourse."

" Hey , who's my partner anyways?" Sakura asked while drying herself with a towel.

" I don't know. The people in the castle will pick. Though he should know how to tango." Melin replied.

" Oh okay." Sakura walked to her bathroom.

' I haven't talked to Syaoran since that day...' Sakura put her fingers on her lips.

' Syaoran...'

" Sakura you ready to leave yet?" Melin asked.

" Oh! Uh, yeah!" Sakura rushed out of the bathroom and walked out of the room.

" Okay Sakura I'll see you tomarrow.Bye!" Melin said before walking away. Sakura started to walk toward her room.

" Syaoran you idiot..." Sakura opened her door and closed it.She then saw a letter on her bed.

" Hmm? Whats that?" Sakura picked it up and opened it.

" Wha?"

**Sorry. If I hurt you . Lets just forget everything.**

**Syaoran.**

" What?! Forget everything?! How could I?!" Sakura yelled.

" But if it's hurting me?" Sakura put the note down and sat on her bed.

" Is it hurting me?" Sakuar slapped her cheeks.

" Its not hurting me! Its irratating me!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran's room

" Should we forget?" Syaoran asked.

" It doesn't hurt me, its annoying me!" Syaoran muttered.

Syaoran went over to the window. Then he remebered Sakura's words..

'_ You have a beautiful veiw of the ocean you know..'_

Syaoran smiled.

" Yeah it's beautiful..'' Syaoran said.

Next day

" Sakura is time for your Tango practice again!" Tomoyo called out.

" Alright! I'm ready." Sakura came in wearing the dress.

"You know I'm starting to like this dress." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

" Why thank you!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura smiled.

" Aright Sakura you ready?" Melin asked.

" Oh Melin, Hi!" Sakura said happily. Melin greeted back.

" Alright time for warm ups!" Melin reminded. Sakura nod.

" Aright!"

Other room

" Warm up Syaoran!" Rei said.

" Kay." Syaoran said.

Few hours later..

" Omg! Sakura you Tango like a pro! You are gonna be the main atrraction for the gathering! I can't wait!" Melin sqealed.

" Really? Thanks. I can't believe you can teach me so fast! You are the most pro Dancer in the world."

" Ofcourse!"

" Well thats all for today. Please eat something. You haven't ate breakfast.."

" Alright. I'll go to the kitchen and get me a snack."

Sakura walked out and walked toward the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator.

" I wonder whats to eat? Maybe I'll ask the chef to cook something for me..." Sakura closed the frigde.

" Im so hungry!" Sakura whined.

" Me too."

" Huh?" Sakura turned her head. Syaoran leaned on the counter.

" Hey." Syaoran said. Sakura turned her head away. She was about to leave.

" I'll let the chef cook something for me."

" Sakura."

Sakura stopped.

" Look Syaoran, I won't forget anything."

" Why?"

" Because."

" Because...?"

" Because!"

" Because what?"

" Syaoran...!"

" What?"

" Your bothering me!"

" Well why?"

" Because..."

" Because?"

" Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran chuckeled.

" You are so funny when your angry." Syaoran said. Sakura ignored him.

" You are such a pain!" Sakura yelled.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed.

" Look Syaoran I have to go. See ya around." Sakura said before walking away.

" Wait Sakura."

But Sakura had already left.

' Is she okay...'

Sakura's room

" Honestly! How can he be so stupid?" Sakura pouted.She laid on her bed.

" Syaoran is such a idiot..." Sakura muttered.' I'm tired. Why am I always tired? Oh well..'

Sakura closed her eyes.

The day of the gathering

" Sakura! You ready?!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura came out of her changing room with her clothes half on.

" Tomoyo help! This dress got somewhat tighter!" Sakura said struggling in the dress. Tomoyo chuckled.

" Oh. Last night I sewed it up more tighter. To tell you the truth ever since you did those practices you lost some weight. I decided to make the dress more to your figure." Tomoyo explained. Sakura gasped.

" Why?! The dress was confortable before!"

" Meanning the dress was alittle big and made the dress looser! Get it?!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura put her head down.

" Alright at least help me put this dress on!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo nod and put the dress over Sakura.

Other room

" Syaoran you ready?" Rei asked. Syaoran glared at the intructor.

" Am I really gonna do this?!" Syaoran yelled. Rei smiled.

" Well I didn't train you for nothing did I?"

" Hmph!" Syaoran sat down.

" By the way, who is my partner?"

" I don't know really. But you'll find out probraly after the performance."

" Why?"

" Um, You guys are gonna be waring eye mask." Rei said. Just to let you know, the mask is like the one in Sakura the movie 2. When she does the play.

" What?"

" Yup. You are gonna wear a black one and your partner will where a blue one." Rei explain.

" You know I really want to know who my partner is..."

" You''l find out soon! Now get ready. I have to do something."

Rei left and Syaoran sat down.

' I wonder if Sakura is gonna watch? Brrr...' Syaoran shivered.

" I hope she doesn't see me. Good thing I'm wearing a mask. I'll be so embarassed if she saw me!" Syaoran yelled.' I'll try to look for her in the crowd...'

Sakura's change room

" Okay Tomoyo I think I can breathe again." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed alittle.

" Please! The dress looks good! I have to say any boy would drool over you."

" Tomoyo please don't scare me like that." Sakura muttered.

" Anyway get ready! You are gonna go in 2 minutes. Please do your best and good luck!" Tomoyo said before running off. Sakura sighed.

" I hope Syaoran doesn't watch. but just in case I'll search through the crowd for him." Sakura blushed." I hope he does not see me!"

The performance

" Ladies and Gentle men I announce the gathering of the ball has begun! Please stand and show your respect to the Queen and King and Prince!" Said a teach. He pointed toward the curtains and there sat Sakura's mom and dad and Toya,her older brother. Also there was Syaoran's parents as well.

" Please enjoy the..."

Back room

" Okay I can do this! Let me just put on my mask.." Sakura said.

Other side of the stage

" Okay I got on my mask on, Just have to wait..." Syaoran said.

" Ladies and Gentle men please get ready to see the performance of Tango of special guest.Enjoy!!"

The room got dark and Latin Rock music started playing. But it started out calm and smooth. ( you know what I mean!)

Sakura took in a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. She started to move slowly and smoothly.The audience waas amazed by the beautiful blue dress and how it looked on her.

' I can do this!I can do this!I can do this!I can do this!' Sakura thought to herself. Then she took a quick peek onto the crowd.

' I don't see him good...I wonder who my partner is...' Sakura then paused as her partner came out.He was wearing black singlet and black pants. Her partner walked slowly around Sakura .

Syaoran POV

' I wonder where Sakura is?' Syaoran looked at the crowd. Then he looked at his partner.

' Wow. I didn't know my partner would look so...Sexy.' Syaoran said while examining his partner. Sakura noticed.

' Why is he looking at me like that? I knew this dress was revealing!' Sakura did the dance to body-to-body and tried to message her partner of the dance routine.

Syaoran smiled.

' Okay so we are doing the body-to-body routine. No problem...' While they danced, Sakura and Syaoran still looked through the crowd if they saw one an other. ( I know so dum.)

Later on Sakura did the butterfly routine and jumped to her partner.Her partner grabbed her and theen put her down so they can end the performance.

" Okay ladies and gentlemen! Please applause for the two partners of the Tango!" said a teach. Before the two partners left, they congratulated each other.

" That was great. Congtrats." Sakura said.

" You weren't bad yourself." Syaoran said.

Back room

" Tomoyo did I do good?!" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

" You were excellent! You were awsome!" Tomoyo squeled. Sakura smiled.

" Thanks I am poof! I think I'll get some fresh air outside." Sakura said.

" Wait." Tomoyo said. Sakura stopped.

" Yes?"

" Sakura I forgot to tell you that your partner was-"

One minute later

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo smiled.

" Syaoran was my partner?! Why didn't you tell me?! Then I would of never did the body-to-body routine with him!!" Sakura shouted.

" Whatever. Its over so deal with it." Tomoyo said before leaving. Sakura sighed. She then walked outside.

' That means he saw me...closely...in front of me...f-felt mme...Ah!' Sakura hit her head and blushed.

' This is what I didn't expected..not at all..' Sakura looked up at the moon.

" We are having a cresent moon tonight..." Sakura said.

" Isn't beautiful?"

Sakura jumped in shock and looked back.

" Don't scare me like that!"

" Sorry." Syaoran said still in his Tango clothing He was wearing a jacket to cover the top. Sakura blushed.

' At least he doesn't know...'

" I didn't know you can Tango.'' Syaoran said. Sakura blushed and looked at Syaoran.

" H-how did y-you know!" Sakura yelled.

" First my intructor told me, second you are still wearing your dress." Syaoran explained. Sakura looked down at her dress.

" Oh." Sakura said.

" Right now I just don't want to be seen wearing this top. So I have a jacket on. I rather die then take it off." Syaoran explained. Sakura nod.

Syaoran smiled.

" I didn't mind dancing with you. You were very..." Syaoran blushed.

" Very what?" Sakura asked.

" Um.."

" Hmm?"

" Nothing." Syaoran closed his eyes.

" Come on! Tell me! What?!" Sakura asked.

" Nothing!"

"Please?"

"No."

" Please?"

" No!"

" Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

" What?! I don't have anything to say!"

" Really?" Sakura walked in front of Syaoran. Syaoran opened his eyes.

" What?"

" Nothing." Sakura then pulled Syaoran up and hugged him.

" What the?! S-Sakura!" Syaoran said. Sakura smiled evily.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said. Still blushing. Sakura then pulled his jacket off and ran.

" Hey!"

" Unless you tell me I won't give back the jacket! Go around in that outfit!" Sakura said happily. Syaoran covered his shirt.

" Sakura give me the jacket!" Syaoran ran after her.

" Nah!Nah!" Sakura sticked her tongue out. Syaoran got pissed.

" Why you..." Syaoran ran faster. Sakura turned and hid in the bushes. Syaoran went after her. When he reached the other side of the bush Sakura was gone.

" Sakura! Where you go! When I find you are so dead!" Syaoran yelled. But was then stopped by a cliff. It was in the forest and there were rocks everywhere.

" Wait at minute.." Syaoran bend down and saw a piece of cloth on the rock.

' It looks just like Sakura's dress..." Syaoran stood up.

" Don't tell me..S-Sakura fell.." Syaoran ran to the trail down the the cliff.

" Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?!" Syaoran yelled still running down the cliff. But he didn't hear anything.

" Damn!" Syaoran looked around. It was dark and there were alot of rocks.

" Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. Then he heard a moan.

" Sakura?" Syaoran ran to the direction of the sound. When he got there...

" SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled.Sakura laid on the ground with blood everywhere. She held the jacket on top of her legs. She had her eyes closed.

" S-Sakur-ra..." Syaoran ran over and bend down.

" Sakura! Wake up! Open your eyes!" Syaoran said while holding onto her.

' Damn! I need to get her back to the palace...' Syaoran looked up at the cliff. Then Sakura.

" Sakura..." Syaoran stood up while holding Sakura bridal style.

" Please hold on!" Syaoran started to sprint up the cliff.

Sakura just stayed still, breathing slowly...

* * *

I will upafte soon. HOpe yu enjoyed the story. I try to update soon. 


	6. Please?

Hiya! Hope you like it.

* * *

" Tomoyo! Sakura needs help!" Syaoran yelled while going through the front doors of the castle. Tomoyo turned around while talking to some people. Everyone stared at Syaoran and Sakura.

" OMG! Syoaran! What happened to Sakura?!" Tomoyo yelled while running toward Syaoran.

" She fell from a cliff. I'll explain later just get some help damn it!" Syaoran yelled while holding on to Sakura. Tomoyo nod.

" Guards get a carriage ready! We need to be at the care center now!" Tomoyo said running outside.

" Yes!" The guards said before running in different direction. Everyone at the gathering talked in worried tones and kept on staring at Sakura's hurt body.

" Follow me Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran nod.

" Okay." It took about 15 min to get to the nearest care center( we call it hospital). While going there, Syaoran sat next to Sakura cursing himself for letting this happen. Tomoyo was crying a few tears hoping Sakura will pull through. When they got there Sakura was sent to the Emergency room. Tomoyo and Syaoran both waited outside of the doors of the ER. With them was Sakura's parents and brother and Syaoran's parents.

' Sakura..if anything happens to you because of me...' Syaoran closed his eyes' Please get through!" Then a nurse walked out of the ER. Tomoyo ran up to her.

" Is she alright?" Tomoyo asked in a worried tone. The nurse looked at her.

" She has a couple of bruises and scratches. But when she fell, she probraly hit her head on a rock. She is bleeding severly and is probraly having head trauma.We don't know if she'll pull through..." The nurse said.

Syaoran eyes widened.

" What?! No!" Tomoyo cried harder and sat down on the bench. Sakura's mom also cried. Toya tried to calm his mother down. Syaoran just grew more angry at himself and was too worried on Sakura to say anything.

Then about an hour passed and the doctor and nurses came out. Everyone stood up and asked if she was alright. The doctor pulled down his mask off his mouth and smiled.

" She is fine. But since she hurt her head, she'll act diffrent when she wakes up. She was lucky to survive such a fall. Any sooner and she wouldn't make it." The doctor explained. Tomoyo smiled and everyone else did too.

" Can we see her?" Tomoyo asked. The doctor nod.

" Yes."

Tomoyo thanked the doctor and went in with everyone else. They saw Sakura laying on the bed with badages on her arms and legs. She had another bandage around her head. She was breathing normally.

" Sakura...I'm glad your okay.." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura just layed there sleeping. Syaoran stared at her from the back of the room. Everyone else just talked saying how glad they are for her being alright.

Soon a few hours past and everyone had to go. Sakura would have to stay for a week or two. Syaoran just kept quiet through the whole thing.

" Alright everyone time to go." Tomoyo said. Just then a black carriage pulled up. Eriol came out.

" Eriol!" Tomoyo said surprisingly.

" Is Sakura okay?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nod.

" She made it. She'll be at the care center for two weeks I think."

" I tried to come as soon as I got the call. I was at a meeting with someone till I heard the news." Eriol explained.

" Well thanks for coming. " Tomoyo said happily. Erioo smiled happy knowing Sakura was alright.

" I wish I could stay longer but they told me as soon as I knew she was alright I have to go back. Bye." Eriol said before getting in to his carriage.

" Bye." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran glared at Eriol but Eriol ignored him.

Soon everyone was home. Syaoran went to his room and changed into clean clothing. He then went to bed. Then one tear fell from his cheek.

' Sakura..even though your okay...your still hurt..' Syaoran wiped the tear and fell to sleep.

* * *

Hoop eyou like it. Will update soon. 


	7. Fruit Bowl

At the castle was a normal sunny day. Tomoyo was about to go to the care center to visit Sakura.

" Syaoran you coming?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran nod.

" Yeah. I'm still worried about her." Syaoran said walking through the gates of the castle. Tomoyo sighed.

" What?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo looked up.

" When you or Sakura come, alot security comes too." Tomoyo complained. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

" Well I am the prince. I need protection."

" Right..." Tomoyo muttered.

" What?"

" Nothing." Tomoyo said before getting in the carriage. Syaoran got in and left. It took about 15 mins to get to the care center. Tomoyo checked in and Sakura was awake.

Tomoyo opened the door.

" Sakura!" Tomoyo said. Sakura turned her head and jolted.

" ..." Sakura just stared at Tomoyo and Syaoran.

" Is she okay?" Syaoran asked.

" I don't know. Well the docter said she'll act diffrently." Tomoyo said. Sakura then looked at Syaoran. She opened her arms out.

" Huh? Does she want me to hug her or somethin?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled and pushed Syaoran toward Sakura and Sakura hugged Syaoran.

" Hey! Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo chuckled.

" Sorry. I'll ask the doctor about her conditions. See ya!" Tomoyo said then closing the door. Syaoran went free from Sakura's arms. Sakura then pointed to the bowl of fruit next to her . Syaoran tilt his head.

" What do you want me to do?" Syaoran asked. Sakura pointed to her mouth then at the food. Syaoran sighed.

" Do I have to?"

Sakura made sad eyes. Syaoran gived up and grabbed the food bowl. He picked up one grape and put it near her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth but Syaoran pulled the grape away.

" Ha! Try and get the grape." Syaoran said playfully. Sakura pouted and tryed to grab the food with her mouth. Syaoran kept pulling it away from her mouth. Then ate it.

" Try again!" Syaoran grabbed a sliced pineapple and put it near her mouth. Sakura stood still till the fruit was near her lips. She opened her mouth and bit the fruit...and Syaoran's finger.

" Ow!" Syaoran pulled his finger back. Sakura was happily munching on her food. Syaoran wiped his finger.

" Damn you bite hard! That hurt!" Syaoran then grabbed the food bowl. Sakura smiled and opened her mouth. Syaoran shook his head.

" Nope. I'm gonna eat the rest of the fruit." Syaoran said while putting a strawberry in his mouth. Sakura whimpered. Syaoran ignored her.

" Thats what you get for biting me!" Syaoran said while munching on his food. Sakura made a mad expression. Syaoran grabbed another fruit and put it near his mouth.

" You want it?" Syaoran said holding the berry around Sakura's mouth. Sakura tried to snatch it with her mouth. Syaoran sticked his tonge out.

" Nope! Your not getting any. Besides I'm alittle hungry myse-!"

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's shoulder and tried to reach for the strawberry. Syoaran leaned back.

" Hey! I'm gonna fall! Cut it out!" Syaoran pulled Sakura's shoulder away. Sakura leaned in more to get the fruit.

" Sakura! Get of-!"

Syaoran fell over the chair and Sakura fell with him. Syaoran groaned in pain.

" Ow...That hurt! Sakura why you?" Syaoran saw Sakura biting the fruit that landed beside his neck. Sakura rested her head next to Syaoran and munched on the fruit. Syaoran blushed.

" S-Sakura...Can you g-get off?" Syaoran said covering his face in embarresment. Sakura looked at him with the fruit still on her mouth. She tilt her head. Syaoran leaned up.

" If you wanted the fruit that bad I would of never-"

" I'm back! The doc sai-" Tomoyo gazed at Sakura who was on top of Syaoran. Syaoran blushed.

" Ah! T-Tomoyo! I w-was just-!"

Tomoyo yelled.

" GET OFF HER SYAORAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE HER ?!"

Syaoran blushed and got away . Sakura just munched on the rest of the fruit that was on the bowl. Tomoyo helped Sakura back on the bed and Syaoran just sat on the corner.

" Seriously Syaoran. I wouldn't expect you to seduce your own fiancee while she was down."

" I was not seducing her!!" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo turned her head.

" What ever."

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

" By the way, what is Sakura's condition?"

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.

" The doc said she will act like a 3 year old child." Tomoyo said. Syaoran tilt his head.

" Okay...will she act like that for the rest of the week?"

" No. She'll probraly act drunk, old, lazy,smart, mean,and any other act for the rest of the week." Tomoyo explained.

Syaoran sighed.

" Att least I'll experience her mood swings." Syaoran said. Tomoyo chuckled.

" Yup. Tomarrow we'll come by."

Syaoran closed his eyes.

" Whatever."

" Hey, how did Sakura get hurt anyway?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran blushed.

" Well after the performance, me and Sakura were outside the castle. I was gonna tell her somethin but didn't so Sakura wanted me to but i kept my mouth shut. Then she took my jacket and I ran after her. She went through the bushes and I went after her. When i noticed the cliff I knew Sakura must of fallen." Syaoran explained.

Tomoyo was in shock.

" How horrible." Tomoyo said. Syaoran leaned back on the chair.

" So...what were you going to tell her?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran blushed.

" Um..W-well.." Syaoran blushed harder. Tomoyo glanced at him.

" Tell me."

" No. It was nothing."

" Come on."

" No."

" Syaoran."

" No.''

" Why not?!"

" Because."

" Okay then I'll insist you told her to sleep with her." Tomoyo said. Syaoran fell back from his chair.

" No! I wasn't gonna tell her that! You are so sick!"

" I'm wasn't sick enough to seduce my own fiancee!"

" I wasn't seducing her!" Syaoran got up and sat back up the chair.

" Okay then what were you telling her?" Tomoyo asked again. Syaoran pouted.

" I was gonna tell her she looked nice in the dress."

" Really? I think you said that but I don't think you used 'nice'" Tomoyo said.

" Okay I was gonna say she looked beautiful..."

" Beautiful?"

" P-pretty." Syaoran muttered. Tomoyo giggled.

" Are you sure you didn't say Sex-"

" Okay I was gonna tell her she looked Sexy! Happy?!" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo smiled.

" Aw! Isn't that sweet?"

" Shut up." Syaoran muttered.

" Well let's get going. I'm tired." Tomoyo said. Syaoran yawned.

" Yeah. Lets go."

Tomoyo left and Syaoran followed. Syaoran poked his head i the room.

" See ya Sakura." Syaoran whispered.


	8. 2nd day at the care center!

" Syaoran WAke Up!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran fell from his bed and poked out of his blankets.

" Damn Tomoyo! You don't have to yell so loud!!" Syaoran shouted. Tomoyo Glanced at him.

" Shut up and get ready! I want to see Sakura! I want to go early! I want to go buy Sakura her favorite fruit. Stawberry!" Tomoyo said happily. Syaoran gasped.

" No! Not strawberrys!!!" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.

" Why?"

" I think we should get her a stuff animal..." Syaoran blushed thinking about yesterdays incident.

" Hmm... That sounds good too.Yeah! Let's go to the store!!" Tomoyo said closing the door. Syaoran sighed.

" Might as well get ready..."Syaoran muttered.

At the care center...

" Hello we are here to see Princess Sakura." Tomoyo greeted. The nurse nod.

" Yes. You may visit her in her room."

" Thank you." Tomoyo and Syaoran both walked to room 112. Tomoyo opened the door.

" Sakura we are here!" Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at them.

" Hey Tomoyo ! How it been goin?" Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.

" Sakura?"

" Yea?"

Syaoran glanced at Sakura.

" Are you Okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

" Ofcourse Syaoran baby! Anyway what up?" Sakura said in a girly voice. Syaoran backed up. Tomoyo then sighed again.

" I'll go ask about her condition." Tomoyo said before walking out the door. Syaoran gulped and sat to a near by chair.

" So Syaoran how is the palace going on?"

" Its okay. Nothing out of the ordinary."

" Well hows Tomoyo?"

" You just saw her."

" Yea but how is she doing at the palace?"

" Fine I guess."

" Syaoran do you have a atitude or somethin?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her.

" No I don't! "

" Yes you do!"

" No I don't!"

" See? Your yelling at me!"

" Because your making me!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura pouted.

" Hmph! You are like totally the opposite of Eriol."

Syaoran glared at her.

" What does **he** have to do with this?" Syaoran said sternly. Sakura smiled.

" What? A little jeaoulsy?"

" No."

" Well, Eriol is nicer and understands me.And if he wanted to tell me somethin he would tell me instead of making me run away with his clothed and make him tell me." Sakura said. Syaoran grew angry.

" Really? Well it wasn't my fault that you fell."

" Hmph. You probraly noticed I was missing and ran for help instead of looking for me."

" No! You think I would do that?!"

" No. I know you'll do that!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran stood up.

" Yeah right! I was looking for you! I was so freakin scared! I thought you were gonna die!"

" Is that the story?" Sakura asked in a stuck up tone. Syaoran clenched his fist.

" You are so irratating!"

" I 'm just pointing out the truth!"

" No! You are making me mad!"

" Then get out. I don't need you here!"

Syaoran stopped and then there was silence.

" What?"

" You heard me. I don't need you here."

Syaroan made a sad but at the same time angry and calm face.

" Then I'm going." Syaoran turned and headed toward the door. Just then Tomoyo walked in.

" Hey! The doc said she is acting curious today.Well kind of a mean curiousity but not much... Wait where are you going?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. Syaoran didn't look at her.

" I'm going home." Syaoran said heading toward the exit. Tomoyo made a confused expression.

" Why? What happened?" Tomoyo then looked at Sakura. She was pouting.

" What happened Sakura?"

" Syaoran and me argued. I was just asking how everything is until he started giving me this atittude.." Sakura explained. Tomoyo sighed. Well I might as well go home too. Here. We bought a stuff animal with chocolates. Hope you get better." Tomoyo said before closing the door. Sakura just sat on her bed.

" I'm tired."


End file.
